


trust

by foxmagpie



Series: little gifts [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmagpie/pseuds/foxmagpie
Summary: Beth goes to Ruby to try and dissect her relationship with Rio. Beth tells Dean she can't give up crime, and Dean surprises her with his reaction. Beth tells Rio she's back in the game.---“So now what?” Beth asks.“Honestly?” Ruby asks, and Beth nods. “This dude scares me. Bad. I don’t see a future where he doesn’t drag you down to his level, where your hands don’t get so dirty they can’t ever be clean again. It’s gonna be some Lady MacBeth shit, you just watch.” Beth bites her lip. “But … I don’t know, Beth. You seem into it. You seem to be good at it. I’m not saying I approve—it scares me that you like this so much, that you think FBI raids are fun and that you’re always looking for bigger challenges in this world, but I’m not you. You’d be bored out of your mind with a man like Stan, and I’d be scared shitless with a man like Rio… Whatever this is? You guys are obsessed with each other. I mean, you got him arrested and he shot your husband, and then y’all started this mess. It’s not healthy by any means, but I don’t think you’ll be able to walk away until you confront that, head-on.”





	trust

“Okay, so walk me through why you had to do that,” Ruby says, pulling a bottle of wine off her wine rack and uncorking it. “Because I’m happy to help, but I have no idea what I’m helping with.” 

From Rio’s apartment, Beth had gone straight to Ruby’s. She’d barreled into the house and demanded a very strange favor—Ruby’s kids to make lots of noise in the background as she made a phone call. Sara and Harry were happy to comply: Sara started playing the piano and Harry accompanied her with (very loud) vocals. 

“I needed Dean to believe that I was here, and that I’ve been here for hours,” Beth says.

“Okay…” Ruby says. She sets a stemless wine glass in front of Beth’s seat at the dining table. “Where were you really?” 

“Rio’s.” 

“I thought you found his apartment forever ago. Were you searching it that whole time? Did you find anything?” Ruby reads Beth’s face and realizes what happened. “You _didn’t_.”

“Look, if I thought I was only going to be met with judgment, I would’ve gone to Annie’s,” Beth says. She takes a long drink of the wine. 

“Fair point.” Ruby twiddles her thumbs, chewing on her cheek. “Okay, fine. I’ll be supportive, but I get, like… five judgmental comments, okay?”

“Three,” Beth negotiates.

“B, unless this story is really short, I’m gonna need at least five. That’s going to be me holding back.”

Beth sighs, letting the air release upwards so her bangs lift before falling back onto her forehead. “Fine.”

“I’m gonna use one right up front, cool?” Ruby’s already shaking her head. “How the hell did you go over there on a mission to find the _dead_ _body_ he’s lording over you and end up _sleeping with him?_ How good is that dick?”

Beth’s eyes bulge. She trusts Ruby with her life (and Ruby had delivered on that promise, although narrowly) but Beth has always been reluctant to share things about her _sex_ life. Ruby and Annie were completely comfortable talking about theirs: Beth knew things about Stan and Gregg (and several of Annie’s other partners) that would make them blush crimson. She knew about their sexual fumbles, their sexual proclivities, and certain minute details about their anatomy. It wasn’t like they knew _nothing_ about Dean—they’d all known each other for twenty years after all—but it was considerably less. Beth was a naturally private person, had been ever since she had felt the need to hide the shame of her family’s inadequacy and poverty, and this had only heightened once she started hiding her own feelings about her crumbling personal life. Since they’d stopped having sex years ago, Beth had very little to contribute to these types conversations when they came up, so she was even more gun-shy with Rio, _another_ private person, than she had ever been about Dean. 

Beth’s fingers swirl around the edge of her wine glass. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Ruby says.

Beth exhales. “You know I’m not used to sharing this stuff.”

Ruby nods and reaches over to put her hand on top of Beth’s. “Yeah, I do. But I don’t think that’s ever been to your benefit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... if we had known, we might have been able to help you,” Ruby says. “You repress, honey. When Annie made that dried-up twigs comment, that was _brutal_. But it was also the first time I had any real inkling that it had been that bad for that long. I had my suspicions, but…”

“Well, there were lots of reasons not to share that,” Beth mumbles. Ruby sips her wine as she listens carefully. “I mean, I didn’t even really realize how long it had been until—until Dean pointed it out, too. I guess at a certain point I just… wasn’t interested in it anymore, but it was still embarrassing for other people to know about it.”

“I get it,” Ruby says. “I don’t like airing my dirty laundry with Stan, either. But if we’d known you were unhappy... I don’t know. Maybe you could’ve spent less time being unhappy, is all.”

Beth lets out a breathy laugh. “You? Stan? Dirty laundry?” 

“I’m not pretending it’s anything like what you and Dean have had going on, but you know no relationship is perfect. So why don’t we talk about the one you’re in right now?” 

“It’s not a relationship,” Beth argues.

“You keep saying that and yet... Come on,” Ruby says, refilling Beth’s glass, which wasn’t even quite empty yet. “Just lay it all out for me. I only know bits and pieces, and I can’t get in my other four judgmental comments until I have all the facts.”

Beth laughs a little and drinks some more. Then, she tells Ruby everything, leaving nothing out. Ruby listens carefully as Beth goes through the drunken midnight phone call and how Rio shut down when she asked him pointed questions about not delivering it in person. She tells Ruby about bumping into him at Chuck E. Cheese, how he’d been with Jane, how he’d shown up the next day with the Doc McStuffins toy. She explains that Rio offered to take care of the situation with the thieves, but that she’d insisted on doing it her way only to fail. It’s hard, and she can’t do it without turning scarlet, but she gives just enough detail for Ruby to know about Rio’s drunken call to her and their phone sex in Mayor’s bathroom, how that was the same night she’d come home to an empty house. She shares how she had started to doubt him when he refused to loan her the money to bail out Stan, and even shares how she sometimes worries that he lets her fail on purpose, like it all might be a big joke to him. How Dean had made her end it, if she wanted her kids back, and how she’d been fully prepared to break it off cleanly—but she couldn’t. 

“I invited him back to the house, and he came over and… well. You know.”

“You had sex with him and then dumped him? On the same day?” Ruby asks, incredulous.

“I wasn’t _dumping_ him. You can’t dump someone you’re not dating,” Beth says.

“Uh, _yeah_ , you can, especially when you _sleep with them first!_ ” Ruby rubs a finger between her eyebrows. “B, you messed up. Bad.”

“What do you mean?” Beth asks sharply. “I’m not even done with the sto—”

“I know you aren’t, and frankly, I’m confused as to how there’s more to the story after this.”

“What?” Beth sputters. 

“Beth, honey, look at me.” Beth glances up and Ruby’s eyes are wide, her face serious. “Homeboy has feelings for you, and you keep pushing his buttons and then ghosting him!”

“No I don’t—” Beth starts. “I don’t—I don’t even know what that means.”

“No, no,” Ruby says. “I’mma lay it all out for you _._ First of all? This guy is insanely private. He’s worse than you. I have to imagine he’s pretty used to playing things close to the chest—so retrieving that baby blanket for you? God, for him that was probably like hiring one of those airplanes that writes the messages in the sky: _LOCAL GANG LEADER CRUSHES ON SUBURBAN MOM_.” Ruby pretends her hands are unfurling a giant banner as she says this. 

Beth’s lip juts out and she starts shaking her head vigorously. 

“He stuck that shit in the mail because he could not deal with handing it to you to your face, and then you _confronted him about it_ , and you had the audacity to basically be like, ‘Hey, so, saw the airplane message in the sky, and I _really_ appreciate it, but what does it _mean_?’”

Beth goes to protest, but Ruby shuts her down.

“ _Then_ he overhears us gossiping about him? Homeboy finally got some confirmation that you were into him, too! Oh, man, he must’ve been thrilled. He played it up, actin’ all sweet with your babies,” Ruby shakes her head. “Offers to take care of your problems—when has he _ever_ done that, huh? And you reject him!” 

“Okay, well, I didn’t want those kids to _die_ —” Beth says, replaying the conversation with Rio at her picnic table. 

“Look, I am in no way pro-Gang-Friend’s-idea-of-solving-a-problem,” Ruby clarifies. “He scares the shit out of me, okay? But we’ll get to that later. But you rejected him—he wasn’t setting you up to fail, he was just giving you some agency over your choices.”

Beth chews her cheek, considering.

“If he thought you failed at everything you did for him, you wouldn’t be working for him. Honestly, you’d probably be in a ditch somewhere.” 

Beth takes another long drink from her glass. She can’t deny that, as dark as it is.

“Now the bad stuff.” Ruby scrunches her nose. “He basically admits to you that he’s thinkin’ bout you, pinin’ over you, _lustin_ ’ after you, the whole deal.” Beth nods, following. “And then y’all hook up, getting all steamy with just your _words_ —and then you disappear for over a week. You don’t do your job, you don’t answer his texts or his calls. You ghost!”

“I had a good reason—”

“Does _he_ know that?”

“Well, sure, I told him Dean took my kids when I asked for—”

“Yeah! You asked him for money first. A _lot_ of money. After ignoring him. After he hired the airplane!”

“Okay, well, it wasn’t exactly—”

“It was _exactly_ like that. You think he’s not letting you in? You are basically pushing that boy out of _your_ airplane with no parachute. Over and over again.”

Beth flushes. She hadn’t ever considered— “Your airplane metaphors are getting weird.”

Ruby ignores that comment. “What was the sex like? Before you ended it?”

“What do you mean? Good, I mean, really good but—” 

“No, I mean, was it like all hot and steamy like in the bar bathroom? Or like, tender and romantic?” 

Beth looks away and studies the movement of a tree swaying in the wind outside of the window.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, it was tender and romantic,” Ruby says, shaking her head. “Which, frankly, is knowledge that is hard to reconcile with the neck tat and the gun at the hip all the time, but I digress. Can you imagine how it would feel to have that kind of sex only for the other person to hand you a stack of cash and end it? Can you imagine if he did it to you?”

Beth presses her fingers to her temple to try and rub out the headache that’s forming. 

“So, yeah, I’m confused at how you ended up having sex with him again today because me? I think he should still be mad at you.” Ruby swirls the wine in her glass and then downs the rest of it. “I might’ve used more than my five judgmental comments.” She shrugs.

Beth swallows all of this information and it settles unevenly in her stomach. “Well, maybe he is still mad at me,” Beth admits. “It was... kinda rough and angry today. Not in a bad way, just. Yeah.” She puts her head in her hands. 

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Yeah, well, shocking.”

“His ex—Marcus’s mom—she showed up right after. She knew.”

“Yikes. Was it weird?”

“Yes.” Beth fills Ruby in on the rest of it, Elena and Rio’s fight, her and Rio’s second round of 20 questions, and finally, Dean’s ill-timed phone call. 

“...so, I guess I kind of ghosted him again.” 

“Yeah. Again. Right after he was all vulnerable and honest with you. _Again_.”

Beth cringes. Unsurprisingly, Beth is an avoider. She was pretty good at finding solutions to problems that made her angry, but otherwise? Otherwise, she was kind of a mess. So much of what had transpired with Rio had triggers that made her feel anxious, sad, or embarrassed—so she’d tried not to think of them. As a result, her anxiety, sadness, and shame only amplified because she couldn’t step back long enough to think logically about it or have a rational conversation about it (well, the second choice wasn’t just her fault—Rio was not exactly the best communicator). Even though Beth now feels the sting of hindsight as she pours over the evidence with Ruby, in other ways she feels relief that she’s no longer carrying all of this alone.

“So now what?” Beth asks.

“Honestly?” Ruby asks, and Beth nods. “This dude scares me. Bad. I don’t see a future where he doesn’t drag you down to his level, where your hands don’t get so dirty they can’t ever be clean again. It’s gonna be some Lady MacBeth shit, you just watch.” Beth bites her lip. “ _But_ … I don’t know, Beth. You seem into it. You seem to be _good_ at it. I’m not saying I approve—it scares me that you like this so much, that you think FBI raids are fun and that you’re always looking for bigger challenges in this world, but I’m not you. You’d be bored out of your mind with a man like Stan, and I’d be scared shitless with a man like Rio… Whatever this is? You guys are obsessed with each other. I mean, you got him arrested and he shot your husband, and _then_ y’all started this mess. It’s not healthy by any means, but I don’t think you’ll be able to walk away until you confront that, head-on.”

“I don’t know what to do about Dean—” 

“Yeah, well, that’s been the general consensus for a few years now. I don’t know, either. Maybe try honesty?” 

Beth nods, considering. 

* * *

Dean’s in his office when Beth gets home, so she has some time to collect herself before going and talking with him. She replays her conversation with Ruby in her head while she pours herself a glass of bourbon. 

Would Dean _really_ take her kids away from her if Beth refused to quit book club? Or was it all just a masterful tactic to manipulate her? Would he really try to be their sole caretaker and provider? Somehow she thinks no—he both wouldn’t be up for committing himself to that task, nor would he actually want to deprive his children of their mother. She’s had a lot of reason to doubt herself over the past several weeks, but she _knows_ she’s a good mother, and she knows Dean knows it, too.

The alcohol makes her appear more confident than she feels when she finds Dean at his computer in his office. “You’re right.”

“About what?” he asks, turning towards her.

“I can’t quit,” she admits, going with Ruby’s advice. 

Dean doesn’t miss a beat; he knows exactly what she’s talking about, but his reaction is calmer than she expected. All he asks is, “Why?”

“It feels _good_ to be really good at something.” The doubt that Beth felt earlier, that Dean preyed upon, that he made sprout inside of her? It’s gone now. She _knows_ she’s good at this—or going to be good at this. Rio told her once that he thought she could be something. Her mistakes have been centered around ignoring most of the lessons he’s been trying to teach her—but with her commitment and his mentorship, she knows it’s true. Ruby knows it’s true. Dean can’t take that away from her.

“You’re good at the dealership, too…” he says, studying her. Beth sometimes forgets that he still knows her deep down, that twenty years doesn’t evaporate just because they don’t love each other anymore. He reads the expression on her face, and he knows that Beth’s success at the dealership was more about putting Dean in his place than it was about Beth exploring her talents. “It’s not enough, is it?”

Beth shakes her head.

“Does he, like, listen to you more? Or, you know, encourage you in ways that I don’t?” 

When Dean asks this question, she thinks of Rio with his chin in his palm, listening to her pitch a way for him to flip his game. The way he’d nodded, letting her know he was listening. She thinks about Rio telling her to be a boss bitch, and then writing those words on a slip of paper that he’d tucked a storage unit key into. She thinks of the ways he’s never made her feel like _just_ a mother, _just_ a housewife; she remembers the ways his eyes would light up when she demanded a bigger challenge and delivered. 

But she can’t tell Dean that for two reasons. One, those are things Dean could work on, improve—but Beth doesn’t want to be with someone who has to _try_ to listen to her more, that has to _remember_ he should encourage her. She wants to be with someone who does these things because he’s just intrigued and interested in what she has to say, someone that believes in her at the same time that he’s surprised with her, because he won’t pin her down into simple definitions and limiting expectations.

Two? Dean doesn’t really give a shit about those things—listening and encouraging, that’s not what he _values_. 

“I just really like having sex with him,” Beth says. It’s a loaded statement, like throwing her drink at him, watching the liquid splash against his face. Dean has no control over this statement; he can’t do anything to make Beth enjoy having sex with Rio _less_. He can’t win her over with that—they’ve done and tried everything that they ever will. Beth reads the expression on Dean’s face, some mixture of hurt and surprise. She nods. “Yeah.”

“So, this is what you choose, what would make you happy?” Dean asks, defeated. 

“If I can do this, this thing that I’m _good_ at, that lets me provide for my family? If I could do it _and_ keep my kids? Yes, it would make me happy.” 

Dean nods, his mouth in a tight line. 

“Are you going to take my kids from me?” Beth asks. “Do you really think that would be good for any of us?”

Dean doesn’t answer for a moment, and Beth briefly wonders if he’s even really listening to her, thirty seconds after asking if Rio listens better. But then he stands up, moves towards her, brushes the backs of his fingers against her cheek, right where her dimple is. 

“Beth, _all_ I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy,” he says. He looks her right in the eyes when he says it, and Beth wants to point out all the ways that she knows that’s not true, all the way he’s never thought about her happiness at all—but she doesn’t. She accepts this lie, wanting to believe in its half-truth, wanting to believe that some part of him knows how he’s failed her and he just wants to make it up to her, that somewhere inside of him, he believes she can take care of her family. 

* * *

Beth keeps looking up out the kitchen window the next few days, while she’s washing dishes, while she’s making lunches, while she’s cooking dinner. She keeps expecting Rio to appear out of thin air, as he does, but he seems to be keeping his distance, trusting her to come to him. She thinks she spots his Cadillac when she takes the kids to the park. Her heart jumps into her throat, but it’s just some other fancy black sedan. 

When Beth realizes she’s going to have to be the one to reach out first this time, she decides against calling him. She wants to surprise him, she wants to reappear in his life like he did in hers, casually sliding up to him like no time has passed, like no damage has been done, like they don’t even have to apologize or forgive. 

So she waits at the bar for him while the kids are in school. It takes a few days (God, she wonders how many times he’d tried to show up where she was and just sat there waiting for someone that never showed up?) and it’s fairly boring, so she ends up bringing a book on the second day, reading _Gone Girl_ and nursing a bourbon. When he finally does show up, on day five, she’s so engrossed in the novel, _he_ sidles up to her at her table in the back corner.

“Shit!” she says, startled out of the fictional world and jolted back into reality when she feels his hand on her arm. 

“Hey, mama,” he says smoothly. She can tell he’s amused, but he keeps his smile small and tight. “Miss me?” 

Beth remembers the last time he’d asked her that on that park bench, just months after he’d nearly killed Dean, how she’d spat a _no_ at him so fast neither of them believed it.

This time, she doesn’t bother lying. “Yes.”

Rio licks his lips, nodding but silent, not entirely sure what to do with that. Beth is not usually so forward. He’s used to having the upper hand in most conversations, used to his flirting putting her off-balance.

“Miss me?” she asks him back. She dares to look him in the eye as she asks it, even though she feels foolish. Honestly, she’s not really sure how to flirt—she hasn’t had to, not really, since high school—so all she has is Rio’s own playbook. 

If she wasn’t staring at him so hard, she’d miss the subtle smile that barely appears on his lips. 

“So, you came lookin’ for me?” he asks. He gestures towards the bartender. “Max said you been in here every day for a week just sittin’ there readin’ that book.” He takes the book from her hand and inspects it, skimming the title and synopsis.

“No, that’s not true,” Beth says, and Rio raises one eyebrow at her over the glossy cover. “I only started reading it on the second day.”

Rio laughs easily, then slides her book back to her. “Gone Girl, huh? She come back in the end?” 

“Yeah, she does,” Beth says, pocketing the novel in her purse. She doesn’t really know if that’s true, she hasn’t finished reading yet, but she knows he’s not really asking about the book. “Once she’s figured everything out.”

“Yeah?” Rio asks. “You done that, yet?” 

“Mhm,” Beth says, and she drums her fingers along the table. “Dean’s not going to take the kids. I can start working again.”

Rio’s mouth twists as he considers this. “What happens when he changes his mind?”

“He won’t. He just… He just wants me to be happy.”

Rio stares hard at her, wondering if she really believes this. “That aint sound like him.”

Beth picks at her fingernail. She knows it doesn’t, but she so badly wants it to be true. She’s spent a lot of time over the past several days trying to rationalize it all, and she suspects that now that he’s finally done with her, finally had the divorce papers drawn up, he’s letting her go, releasing the control he has over her. 

“Does Elena know what you do?” she asks. She wants to know how he makes it work, how he balances his son's baseball practice and covering up murders and washing hundreds of thousands of dollars of cash every few months. 

Rio sucks in his bottom lip. Beth should have known that every time there’s any distance between them, his walls go back up. So what that they'd finally had an open and honest conversation last week? Now he's cagey again. She has to ease into these things—this part will never be easy with him, she knows. 

“What’s happenin’ with the raid?” he asks instead of answering. 

“The FBI is still searching the building,” Beth says. “They shouldn’t find anything, I got there in time. I think we’ll be okay.”

“Still. We’re flipping our game.”

“Why?” Beth demands. They had a good thing going, and if they didn’t find anything—didn’t that mean it would be safe to resume? Sure, there’d need to be a break in between, run things legitimately for a bit, but after that, once suspicions have died down?

“Thought that dumbass husband of yours took back over when you let him move back in,” Rio says icily. 

“Yeah…” Beth says slowly. “He did. But he was a part of it before, and like I said, he’s okay with it now. Okay-ish. ” 

“Well, I don’t trust him now,” Rio says. He flexes his fingers. “I want him far away from all this. He movin’ out?”

Beth wants to roll her eyes, but also, seeing Rio jealous—of _Dean_ , no less? His jealousy says more than he will about how he feels about her, so Beth feels a blush dusting her cheeks. 

“We’re figuring it out,” she says vaguely. Dean’s proposed this new modern divorced parenting thing, nesting—where the kids stay in the house and the parents switch off, sharing some sort of apartment that they rotate in and out of based on their parenting time. Considering the extent of their financial woes, Beth thinks it’s a pretty practical idea, but she can tell that it’s not what Rio wants to hear about right now. 

“Aight,” Rio says, not pressing the issue. “Well, when I know what’s next on our plate, I’ll hit you up.”

“No,” Beth says, and Rio turns to look at her in surprise. 

“No?”

“ _No_ ,” Beth says. “First of all, I’m your business _partner_. I want to be involved in the plans and the ideas and the meetings. All of it. I want a say, I want to be able to have an opinion.” Rio’s fingers tense around his drink. “ _Second_ of all,” Beth continues, and suddenly she’s at a loss for words. How does she put this? “We’re also… you know… more than business partners. Or not _just_ business partners. Or whatever.” She gestures vaguely, then says the rest really fast. “So I think I deserve to be treated a little bit better than that.”

“Oh, aight,” Rio says, but his tone is cold. “You think you can just dip and come back and it’s gonna be the same as it was? No consequences?”

“Well,” Beth says, and she gulps. She hadn’t really… she hadn’t really thought that far out. She’d been so eager to get back in, she didn’t think about what that might look like. 

“We’ll renegotiate our business _partnership_ when you prove yourself, yeah?” He takes a swig of his drink. “When I know you’re in this f’real.”

“I _am_ ,” Beth insists. “And that still doesn’t address—”

“I’m tryin’, okay?” Rio says, his jaw working overtime. Beth doesn’t understand—he’d just been so hard, so short with her. How was _that_ considered _trying_? But then he says, “Elena knows. The gist, at least. She don’t sweat the small stuff.”

Beth swallows. “She doesn’t—she doesn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Rio says. “She’s not thrilled. She worries. But she knew who I was before Marcus came along.”

“She’s never, um… she’s never threatened to take him away from you?”

“No,” Rio says, voice tight. “She knows what kind of father I am.”

“Of course,” Beth says. “Yeah. Of course.”

They’re silent for a moment, Beth letting all of this sink in, the difference between their business partnership and this other part of them. The fact that he’s trying to let her in, as much as he can, even when he's pissed off at her about work. 

“I think… I think that’s what Dean knows. About me, I mean. What kind of mother I am. That’s why… that’s why I trust him.”

Rio nods, but everything about him is taut and tense. “Yeah, let’s hope you right about that.”

The tension of uncertainty settles over them. They drink their drinks quietly, contemplating. They remain like this for a while until it seems like Rio’s anger has dissipated. 

“I got a few hours before I gotta pick up Marcus,” he says, looking over at her. Beth meets his eyes and can see that his face has relaxed; he's all soft now, no hard edges.

Rio stands, then holds out his hand for her. Together, they walk out of Mayor, fingers interlaced. Somehow the normalcy of it, the simplicity of holding hands, it tells Beth everything she needs to know. Rio walks slightly ahead of her, reaching the car door before her, opening it and waiting for her to slip into the passenger seat.

When the car starts up, Rio's music syncs with the sound system again. Another Spanish pop song comes on.

"What song is this?" Beth tries.

Rio laughs, running his hand down his cheeks, working out the residual tension. "You writin' this down?" Beth pulls out her phone, poised to type a new note. And then he tells her easily, like it's nothing: "Somos Dos. Bomba Estéreo."

**Author's Note:**

> In two chapters, it's going to be a Rio POV and we're going to see him interact with his family. Lemme know if there's any good headcanons you have about Rio's relationship with his family or anything you'd love to see in that interaction!


End file.
